Cannet Heat
by UnderRoyality
Summary: Lynn and Lincoln share a moment while babysitting little Lily. Warning: Loudcest and insinuations sexual.


**Loud House is not mine, is the Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

* * *

**Canned Heat**

**.**

"Lincoln, I'm **bored**!" Lynn Loud wailed from her place on the other end of the couch. The whole family had gone out for a shopping trip in a thunderstorm, leaving her and Lincoln Loud to watch baby Lily and the house until the late afternoon.

"C'mon, don't you wanna get up and just **do something**? **Anything**?" The athlete stretched outwards, her red-and-white jersey stretching tightly against her frame and accentuating her modest chest. A lithe leg came to rest on her little brother's lap, playing with lap and torso while making sure to run her other foot along the underside of her brother's chin, pulling his attention away from the comic book he was desperately struggling to read and locking her chocolate eyes onto his own. She hated days like this, where the weather was so dark and wet that there was no hope of doing anything outdoors. Her body screamed for some kind of action, to expend the energy that had been building up in her body for the past hour and to make sure that she enjoyed herself in the process. There was no point in doing anything energetic if there wasn't any sort of fun to be had in it… which was why she was trying so hard to entice her younger brother into indulging her needs.

Lincoln merely sighed, letting the worn comic fall to his lap and giving Lynn the kind of look that showed that he was in no mood for her antics. "Lynn, you know **exactly** why we can't be doing anything right now?" He nodded to the baby in the middle of the room, eagerly watching the both of them while playing with her toys. "Can't you just wait a few more hours until everyone gets home? Lori'll watch her and then-"

"But I don't want to wait…" She allowed her body to slide down the side of the worn green couch, her arms spreading out towards her baby sister, taking the infant in her arms and lifting her up slightly so that Lily's baby blues could captivate the male of the family. "Can't you just give me a little smooch? Just to tide me over?"

Lincoln couldn't help but roll his eyes, curiosity taking hold as he shifted his body towards both female Louds. "Uhh~huh, and just who am I going to be kissing?"

"Me, of course!" The voice that came from Lynn's mouth was nothing short of ridiculous, her baby-tone causing Lincoln's lips to wrench shut to keep from exploding right then and there. "Babies like kisses too, you know?"

"Fine, **Lily**. You obviously have been good all night." The snow-capped brother held out his arms, anticipating Lynn to simply place the baby in his arms, only for her to pull away and watch in confusion as she maneuvered her body so that she could slide off the couch. Lily giggled as she sat upon her big sister's chest, enjoying the ride as she was scooped up into Lynn's arms as she came to her feet. "O~kay then, Lynn, what's your game?"

"No games." Lynn tilted from side-to-side, making sure that the baby was comfortable in her arms and in no danger of squirming free. "I simply want to hold her while you plant the smooch." She re-took her place on the couch and held Lily upwards. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, of course not." Lincoln deadpanned. "I'm sure you don't have any kind of ulterior motive, after all."

"Who, me? Never!" The innocent look in her eyes only served to dissuade Lincoln's trust in her, but his natural curiosity bid him play into her little game. He leaned forward with lips puckered to plant a kiss onto his sister's chubby cheek when a finger came up to meet him, pushing the boy backward.

"Okay, **now** what's the deal?"

"You have to close your eyes, little bro." NOW he knew exactly what she was playing at, having come too deep into the trap to turn back. He narrowed his eyes, the glare apparently not doing anything against Lynn's innocent expression as she played with the baby. "What? Don't give me that look. It's cuter this way. Don't you trust me?"

"Like I trust a cat not to eat a mouse." Lincoln sighed, sitting up straight and allowing the darkness to overtake his vision. "Okay Lynn, I'm ready whenever you a-"

The feel of skin against his cheek caught him by surprise, the anticipation of having the athlete steal a kiss from him thwarted by baby lips meeting his face in an awkwardly silly embrace. Sloppy baby kisses decorated his cheeks, the sound of wild giggles filling him with colorful mirth as he peppered Lily's baby cheeks with soft smooches. It was far too easy for Lincoln to lose track of time, distracted by baby kisses until little Lily was moved away and a pair of thin lips came forward to meet his own. The taste of chocolate and sports drink filled Lincoln's mouth as Lynn's tongue made its way past his lips and into the depths of his mouth.

The baby made its way from between the two of them, crawling slightly to the side as both teenagers came together in an embrace, cooing in joy as they wrapped their arms around each other. It slowly became a contest of wills as both pre-teens pulled back and forth at each other's lips until it was Lynn herself that pulled away, leaving her younger brother in a dazed state.

"So then, are you ready to have a go upstairs?"

It took the boy a moment to come back to reality, eyes blinking open slowly yet unseeing as he focused on the seductive smile on Lynn's face. "I-I might be convinced to change my mind."

"Oh, you need **more** incentive, do you?" A seductive grin passed over her lips and she rose to her feet, taking little Lily and placing her on the floor before making her way upstairs in a silent haste. The boy looked upstairs in confusion as the sound of bangs and clatters echoed from her room, the athlete returning with a small boombox in hand. She ignored her brother-boyfriend and instead grabbed at a pillow at the other end of the couch and threw it on the ground, plopping the old black stereo on top and pressing the power button before moving to the center of the living room.

"Um, Lynn?" Lincoln tiled his head as the brunette fell to the floor, showing off her yoga practices by stretching her lithe leg outwards and bending herself downwards to allow her forehead to meet with her right knee. "W-what are you doing?"

The groan she made was more than accentuated, far more erotic than it should have been. It sent chills down his spine and Lynn's cucumber-cool attitude only served to put him even further on the edge of his seat. "Isn't it obvious?" She replied, maneuvering so that she could perform the same stance with her other leg. "I don't want to stretch anything out when I start."

"When you start- what now?"

Lincoln knew his sister's taste in music, the kind of beat that could pick you up and carry you across the finish line; upbeat music with fast tempos that put the body into a passionate fever pitch, which was exactly what his sister was composed of. Her body began to bob in time to the beat, entrancing the boy with the movements of her hips. It was true that she was shorter than all of her other sisters for her age and her body hadn't developed as much in terms of bust or bottom, but not once had it ever stopped the athlete from flaunting what her mother had given her. Her body was far more toned than any of the others, sporting a set of hips that could knock a man out… as Lincoln had experienced multiple times, both on and off the playing field.

You know this boogie is for real.

It was easy for her to lose herself in the beat, her body becoming like water as her shoulders bobbed for a moment before stepping in time to the music. Lincoln couldn't tear his eyes away from her rear end, pulling Lily into his arms as Lynn began to mouth the lyrics to herself.

_I used to buy my faith in worship,_

_But then my chance to get to Heaven slipped._

_I used to worry about the future_

_But then I throw my caution to the wind._

Something that very few people knew was that Lynn's athletic ability didn't simply stop at mere sports, the lithe brunette taking to a plethora of different skill sets and training regiments in order to keep her body strong and limber enough to keep up with the multitude of sports that she prided herself on. The girl was a master at rhythmic gymnastics, taking multiple dance and ballet classes in order to build her dexterity and hand-eye coordination. Only three of the Louds knew her secret and Lincoln was happy to watch her demonstrate just how much she had learned in the few months she had spent behind closed doors.

Lynn stretched her arms outwards, pumping her fist into the air as the song began to move further along. Her prized tee rode up slightly along her body, exposing small amounts of flesh to her audience. The shirt was old and slightly ragged in certain places, but the girl refused to part with her 'lucky shirt', instead converting it into a sleeping shirt so that she wouldn't risk it falling apart any further on the field. More than once, she had used the slightly undersized tee in order to lull her boy into enjoying the flesh underneath and she knew that it was pushing more than a few of his buttons as she looked to him from the corner of her eye and gave a quick wink.

_I had no reason to be care free_

_No no no, until I took a trip to the other side of town_

_Yeah yeah yeah, you know I heard that boogie rhythm_

_Hey- I had no choice but to get down down down down._

The entire living room was her dance floor, Lynn strutting around and flaunting her body like there was no one else around. A hand pressed tight against her chest, showing off the fact that she had chosen to move about the house without any sort of undergarment on, two small bumps underneath the white cloth showing the slight chill in the environment. Her hand moved downwards to join the other that had come to rest along her hip, rubbing softly at the short red gym bottoms that accentuated her rear end so well. The repeating lyric was her signal to shake her bottom in her little brother's direction, enjoying the way that his head kept moving from side-to-side as the song moved into the chorus and the girl simply exploded into life.

_Dance, nothing left for me to do but dance,_

_Off these bad times I'm going through just dance_

_Got canned heat in my heels tonight baby_

The energy that Lynn was putting off was infectious, Lincoln bobbing in his seat along with the baby as they both watched their older sibling putting on a show right in front of them. Her aerobics training was paying off in spaces as she easily moved from one end of the room to the other, kicking her legs upwards and twirling about on the tips of her toes, making sure to give the music and her siblings everything that she had. Eventually, she came up to the other two Louds and plucked the youngest from her brother's clutches, taking to the cooldown of the song by dancing with her younger sister and making sure that Lily was enjoying herself just as much as their brother had.

Lincoln merely stared at his sisters as Lynn used her foot to stop the music from progressing to the next track, cradling an exhausted infant in her arms as she caught her breath. Both siblings stared at each other in silence, a mental show of willpower taking place for what felt like an age before the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught their attention.

"I think that answers our question for us, don't you think Lincoln?" Lynn smirked, carefully depositing the weary infant into the boy's arms and pulling the hairband from behind her to let her long hair flow free. "So then, why don't you put the baby to bed for the night and come join me in your bedroom for some late-night relaxation?"

The boy looked from the baby to his seductress to the front door, having to turn his head as Lynn left him no time for rebuttal as she made her way towards the stairs. "S-sure… how about in-um, fifteen minutes?" She reached the top of the stairs, pausing slightly to make a show of pondering over his suggestion before bringing her hands to the hemline of her sleeping tee and pulling it completely over her head.

"You've got ten." A smirk decorated the top portion of her body, tossing the treasured garment downstairs and onto Lincoln's head. "Better hurry up with that, Linc. Tick-tock." She made sure to hurry out of sight, Lincoln quickly tucking the shirt into his pocket and cradling Lily close as he made for Lisa's room in a mad haste to join the brunette for a late-night moment of passion.


End file.
